Question: Let $\bold{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\bold{w} = \begin{pmatrix} 11 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}$.  Find the area of the parallelogram with vertices $\bold{0}$, $\bold{v}$, $\bold{w}$, and $\bold{v} + \bold{w}$.
The area of the parallelogram is given by $|5 \cdot (-2) - 11 \cdot (-3)| = \boxed{23}.$